Wonderstruck
by somnusventus
Summary: "Well, queen, may I have this dance?" he teased, putting his arm out for her to interlink hers with. "You may," she smiles at him, interweaving their arms, and subconsciously their hearts. AU


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** _"Well, queen, may I have this dance?" he teased, putting his arm out for her to interlink hers with. "You may," she smiles at him, interweaving their arms, and subconsciously their hearts._ AU

_A quick little thing that popped in my head and wouldn't leave until typed up. _

_A few thing that need to be noted about this are; nether Jack nor Elsa have any magical powers in this, sorry, I just couldn't see a way to fit them in, so AU. Jack's hair is brown in this because I can't help it! I love brunette hair on him! This is very loosely inspired by the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift._

* * *

Elsa hated royal parties. They were all the same; socialize, dance, eat, repeat.

Being next in line for the throne brought along so many suitors Elsa had lost count by the age of 14. Elsa spent hours upon hour seeing suitors. Each one that came in was the same; a snob whose only interest was wealth or fame; both of which she had.

She had yet to meet a man whom she thought would fit for a husband, and—more importantly—a king. She believed a king needed to be a man that was compassionate, but also able to stand his ground. Every man she seemed to meet was so selfish he would never be able to rule the kingdom lawfully if something were to happen to her! Elsa refused to leave the kingdom in unworthy hands.

Nevertheless, she continued to accept suitors and throw these bothersome parties in hope that she would find the right man to be a king, soon in case something were to happen to her. Not necessarily she thought she would die soon, but she favored to have a backup plan if something was to have occurred and she would be unavailable.

She was brought out of her pondering by the sound of someone walking her direction.

She glanced up and saw a man with chestnut hair, sideburns, and a narcissistic smirk on his face, "Hello," he said, with that egocentric grin still on his face, "my name is Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"Hello Prince Hans," she said, forcing back the sarcastic remark that threatened to burst from her lips as she said that, "I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"Yes, I've heard," he grinned at her, making her want to smack the grin off of his face.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to accept.

She so severely wanted to say _no_ to the male and go the other direction, but she said yes—much to her disdain.

After a few moments of dancing with not only Hans, she slipped out of the crowd to get a breath of fresh air.

She quickly made her way to the balcony, which had only a few of the other formal guests on it, and took a deep breath.

She was beginning to think there wasn't a man that could rule the kingdom properly, because the all seemed to be so self-centered, and made her want to pull her hair out.

"You okay?" A voice rings through her ears, catching the queen by surprise, and making her jump slightly.

"What? Oh, yes! I'm fine I just-" she started and turned around to see who had asked, but she was cut off by the sight of the person looking at her.

His eyes were blue, and when she said blue, she meant _blue; _they were the kind of blue she could get caught up in for hours just staring in them. His hair was coffee colored and sticking up all over his head, yet it looked so soft almost like she could just run her finger through it. His skin was pale, but not a sickly pale.

She then realized she had been staring at the man and tried her best to force down the blush blossoming onto her cheeks.

"I was just getting some air," she finally finished, hoping he wouldn't mention what had just transpired amongst the two.

"Ah, they were bothering you?" he asked her, and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"They?" she inquired him, not sure whom he was speaking of.

"The suitors," he simply said not really looking at her.

"Well, yes, but it's part of being a queen," she whispered, looking at the night sky in thought.

He looked surprised by her saying that, his blue eye widening slightly "queen?"

"Well yes?" she was just as astounded, had he not known this whole time? Had he really been worrying and not just trying to get her to wed him?

"Wow, I guess I should be honored?" he joked, swiftly shrugging of his shock.

Elsa was dumbfounded; never had a man clowned with her like this. She honestly had no idea how to respond; should she demand he respect her and stop treating the crown so lightly? Should she walk away? Crack a joke as well?

"I guess you should be," she recovered from her internal shock, and joked lightly.

He smiled at her then, the blue eyes somehow seemed to get brighter—if possible—and his wide smile somehow left her wonderstruck.

"Well, queen, may I have this dance?" he teased, putting his arm out for her to interlink hers with.

"You may," she smiles at him, interweaving their arms, and subconsciously their hearts.

_So what did you guys think? I'm debating on a sequel, but that will all depend on the feedback for this, so please review!_


End file.
